I Wanna Rock and Roll All Night!
by Montrealae90
Summary: Naruto is friends with Sasuke, Konoha Highs most popular bacholar and singer to the hottest band in Konoha, Kasai Tentou Mu-n Fire Lit Moon . What happens when Sasuke's guitarist calls in sick to practice? Wait what Naruto? You wanna try? SasuNaru


**I Wanna Rock and Roll All Night!**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Rating: M**

**Sum: Naruto is friends with Sasuke, Konoha Highs most popular bacholar and singer to the hottest band in Konoha, Kasai Tentou Mu-n (Fire Lit Moon). What happens when Sasuke's guitarist calls in sick to practice? Wait what Naruto? _You _wanna try? Will Sasuke be swept away by Naruto's current of music or just stand in the tide?**

**Warnings: SasuNaru hot Naru guitarist!, Yaoi, humor!**

**Disclaimer: Rei: Don't own...but I will someday! Dettaybayo!**

**Rei: Yola everyone!**

**Naruto: You seem quite hyper today...did something happen with You Know Who~? (giggles)**

**Rei: (blushes) Shut up Naru...**

**Sasuke: Yea...What did you guys do~ ? (smirks)**

**Rei: Im going to ignore you guys now...**

**Sasuke and Naruto: (sweatdrop)**

**Rei: Anyway, another chappie fic! Sorry Ill get to my other ones as soon as I can! This one has been stuck in my head for a while though! Gomen!**

**Naruto: Read and review please!**

**Sasuke:...and fanart.**

**Dedication: Rei: To my newest friend: sasodei-iz-awesome! Luffers you! ^--^ And cause your so damn cool! You's gets a chappie fic! Yaoi included! Yosh!**

**OMG IM SOOOO SORRY ITS SO FUCKING LATE! DX GOD! I FEELZ HORRIBLEZ!**

Chapter 1: Practice at 5:oo Dobe!

Sun shown threw the large windows of a medium sized room, lighting it up. Two lumps were seen on two separate beds. The brightness shinned right into a blonde boys eyes. He groaned, opening his clouded sapphire eyes. He sat up, scanning the room drowzly, and his eyes landed on his bedside table clock. It read 7:45am. Oh shit...

"FUCK! KIBA GET UP WE'RE GONNA BE LATE AGAIN!!!" screamed a blonde boy as he jumped out of his bed trying to put his clothes quickly. The blonde turned to the person named Kiba who was still passed out in his own bed. The blonde groaned. "Kiba! Please get up! I can't afford to get another tardy! Itll be my 3 and that means NO CLUB TONIX ON SATURADY!!! SO GET YOUR FUCKING LAZY ASS OUT OF BED NOW!!!!" He grabbed his friends sheet and pulled so the boy fell out of the bed. The boy yelled surprised as he landed on the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK, UZUMAKI!?" The blonde smirked and said. "Good now that I finally have your undivided attention, we are going to be late. So get dressed NOW!" The brunette boy grumbled. "Damn you, Naruto..." Naruto smirked wider. He put on a orange tee shirt, some black bondage pants, black and orange checkered vans. On his arms were black armwarmers with a lot of cains on them, he also put on a little eye liner to make his eyes stand out more. Kiba rolled his eyes. "I swear to god Naruto, your worse then a girl!" Naruto turned to his friend who was still in the process of getting his kaki shorts on. "FYI dog breath, I only put on the eye liner cause the girls dig it...along with a couple of guys..." Naruto blinked awkwardly when he said that. Kiba rolled his eyes again. "You only put it on cause you want little _**UCHIHA**_ to notice you!" Kiba smirked as he saw his friend stiffen and blush a crazy red. "For the last effing time! We are only FRIENDS!" Kiba put on his brown shirt with a dog paw on it. "Sure...whatever you say." Naruto humphed and went to get his black backpack. "Just hurry up." said the blonde annoyed. Kiba laughed at his friends action and continued to get dressed.

They arrived at school just in time. Naruto huffed as he sat down in his homeroom.

Kiba sooned joined him in the seat right to the blonde huffing as much as his friend. "Jeez you run fast! You should try out for track and field or somethin'!" he complained. Naruto flushed at the comment. "Oh shut it dog breath! I just wanted to get here on time." "Yea to see your precious Uchiha..." Kiba mumbled under his breath getting a well aimed punch in the arm by a blushing red Naruto. "I swear Kiba you keep it up I'll-"

"Good moring students sorry I'm late, I got caught up with a little dolphin..." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Kakashi sensei can you please stop raping Iruka-sensei during school hours? I don't think your little _dolphin _appreciates it very much." A couple of students giggled at the comment as Kakashi glared at the blonde teen. "I'd be careful if I'd were you Uzumaki. Wouldn't want to get in trouble with the teacher now would we?" Naruto smirked. "I don't think you have the guts...What would poor Iruka-sensei do if he knew his loving student was in detention for stating the obvious?" Kakashi looked a little scared and paled. Naruto smirked even wider, knowing fully well that Iruka would kick Kakashi's ass. "W-Well now continuing where we left off yesterday. The 1950's were..." Naruto looked at Kiba who was trying so hard not to laugh and high fived him. Today felt like it would be a good day. Oh how wrong he was...

School came and went by fast. Now it was the end of the day, and the blonde was heading to his secret spot. He said goodbye to Kiba, who would see im later cause he has a date with his girlfriend Hinata, and began walking towards the music rooms. He love going to them. Why? Because music was his passion. It was a secret only himself knew. Not even KIBA knew, and he was his bestfriend in the entire freaking god forsaking world. Its not that he didnt trust Kiba, he just didn't feeli like telling everyone and knowing Kiba he would tell everyone! As he entered one of the music rooms he looked around checking if anyone was there. It was fairly large. A few music sheet stands were still there, along with a couple of forgotten intruments. He figured the students would get them tomorrow. There was a giant red drum set in the back of the room gleaming in the afternoon sunlight. He smiled seeing no one and ran over to a black guitar sitting on a stand near the drums. He looked loving at it and picked it up. "Hello tomodachi, we meet again at last..." Naruto said to the guitar. He has been playing guitar as long as he could remember, maybe since he was at least 3 or something...Naruto sat down and placed the guitar in his lap and began to strum the strings lightly, humming along with words that only he knew...

Now Sasuke Uchiha is a particular kind of guy. A kind of gut that doesn't like people that are LATE to band practice!"God what the flying fuck is taking Gaara so long!?" shouted Sasuke extremely ticked. He wore a short sleeved black tee, black skinny jeans, black vans, a spiked belt was around his waste, and some red arm warmers with chains on them. He was the lead singer to his band called, Kasai Tentou Mu-n, the most popular band in Konoha! "Calm down Uchiha...he will come, you just have to be patient." said a boy with long brown hair that was tied in a low pony tail. His name was Hyuuga Neji, bass player to Sasuke's band. He wore just a simple button red shirt, black pants, a spiked belt, and some black leather boots "I know Neji, but it's been an hour! Where the fucking hell is he?!" Suddenly a boy came running up to Sasuke. He looked almost exactly like Sasuke cept he was much, much paler then the raven. He wore a black turtleneck belly top, black skinny jeans, and red checkered vans. He was the drummer for the band."Hey Sasuke! Gaara can't come to practice, he threw up blood at lunch and was sent home. He said he tried calling you but his sister Temari took his cell phone away saying he need rest." Sasuke quirked a delicate brow. "And how the fuck do you know this info, Sai?" Sai gave a fake smile. "I just came from his house Sasuke-kun." Sasuke twitched in annoyence. "Then how the HELL ARE WE GOING TO PRACTICE!!!!?" Sai sweatdropped as he backed away slowly from the now fuming raven. "Um...we could post pone?" said the pale boy nevously. Sasuke huffed and walked passed Sai, nudging him as he went out the door. "Fine, we fucking meet this Friday got it? We NEED to practice for TONIX on Saturday!" The others nodded as the raven left. They all looked at each other, each had a indifferent look. "He reeeeallly needs to get laid." the comment from Sai was left unanwsered.

Sasuke walked fast paced towards the music rooms. It was the only place he felt at home. Yea that sounded weird huh? He didnt care. His love for music went back before he was even out of the fucking womb! Sounds impossible? Not really...

The young raven boy stopped in front of the red door to the music room. His hand was about to reach out for the handle, when suddenly he heard music. It was a soft tune, kinda sad. He knew that song...Sasuke gulped and slowly opened the door. His eyes then widened when he saw who was there.

Naruto smiled to himself as he sang the last chours to the song. His fingers running over the strings fast, expertly. "_Im Alone again without you...alone again without you~ alone again! Without...you~" _He strummed the guitar one last time and finished the song. His blue eyes shinned happily. _Clap Clap Clap Clap..._Naruto eyes widened and perked up. There, standing in the doorway, cool as could be was Uchiha Sasuke...Did his face feel warmer or something? Sasuke leaned against the door frame and smirked. "I didn't know you could play, dobe..." he said. Naruto looked at the ground. "Shut up teme...What do you want?" Sasuke leaned off the doorframe and began walking towards the blonde. "Well I was going to come in here to relax. My guitarist didnt show up for practice, so I'm a little bit...tense I should say?" Sasuke smirked at the slight shiver he got from Naruto. "Would you like to help me relax?...Na-ru-to?" each sylible was said with a hint of lust as he cornered Naruto to the wall behind him. Naruto's face went up in flames. "A-Ano...if your so tense, maybe I should go!" Thus Naruto made his chance to escape the Uchiha's clutches...Epic fail. The Uchiha boy pinned the blonde to the wall and smirked. "Why would you do that?" Naruto flushed again. Sasuke picked the guitar up and placed it away from the blonde. He watched the blonde look down and turn red. He tilted the blondes head up and looked into his blue eyes. Naruto gulped. The raven leaned down to the blonde , his lips inches away. Naruto closed his eyes tightly, his face redder then a cherry. Sasuke smirked, and then...went to the blondes ear, and whispered. "Practice is at 5:00 dobe, Friday evening...be there." and with that the raven left the flustered and hot blonde behind. Naruto blinked, then blinked again. Suddenly it clicked. He growled and ran outside. "SASUKEEEEEE-TEMEEEEE!!!!!" A amused raven just chuckled and walked awy whisling.

**Rei: Well Thats was kinda a lame ch...**

**Naruto: Yea a little...**

**Sasuke: (no comment)**

**Rei: –.--" um yea...anyway review please??? **


End file.
